


Eyes of Grace

by fandomtothethirteenthpower



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A Poetry on Cas's blue eyes, Blue - Freeform, Blue Eyes, Eyes, Freeform, Poetry, Random - Freeform, cas, castiel - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2012496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtothethirteenthpower/pseuds/fandomtothethirteenthpower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about Castiel's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes of Grace

they were bluer than blue  
if that was a possibility  
to be more of a color  
than the color they already are  
and maybe that’s why we call them shades  
light and dark, in between this and that  
where do these shades come from  
the genesis of their creation  
is simply the emotions  
behind the rainbow of blue  
harsh and dark, happy and bright  
comparing them to sapphires  
would be a crime  
no precious jewels compare  
to the shades revealing the soul  
never have eyes been so revealing  
of someone’s soul  
as if his Grace could not be controlled  
by Earth and his vessel.


End file.
